The DriveThru Dilemma
by YakuzaCupcake
Summary: Leon and Cloud live together as roommates and take turns cooking each night. But when Leon suddenly doesn't want to cook, he suggests they go out to eat. But who knew that going to the drive-thru could be so much trouble?


So this is my first story that I am actually uploading on here. Woot! Anyways, the story was written while I was waiting for my class to start and took me about 3 days to write. Inspiration for the story came from listening to Weird Al's "Trapped in the drive-thru".

Warning: Contains minor language. Also, I do not own Squall/Leon, Cloud, Axel, Burger King, or Demyx. Wish I did though :3

Please read and review! Thanks :3

* * *

><p>The day had started out like any other day for Squall Leonhart. He woke up 5 A.M., got dressed and ate, and then started his work as a history teacher at a local high school. This happened every day of the week, except for holidays and the weekends. And when Squall got home, he and his roommate would hang out for a while and take turns making dinner.<p>

But tonight was Squall's turn to cook, and he knew as soon as he woke up and burnt his tongue on coffee that he would not be in the mood to cook at all, much less deal with anyone at work. On his way home from work, he wondered how Cloud would feel about him skipping out on cooking.

xxxx

"Hey, I'm home, Cloud."

"…."

"Cloud?"

Squall walked into their living room, only to find the blonde practically glued to the flat screen television. Ever since he had bought an old GameCube and Harvest Moon, Cloud had done nothing but eat, sleep, and play the video game.

"So, how was your day? I thought about you while I was at work."

"Shh, I am busy trying to harvest my chickens, Le-Le!"

Squall felt his eye twitch at Cloud's dismissive tone and the nickname that he was given. Usually Cloud would be all over him the second he walked in the door, but apparently Harvest Moon was more important lately. So with one swift motion he walked over and turned the game system off, receiving a loud whine from the blonde.

"Why did you and go and do that for, Le? I was going to win the chicken festival in a few moments!" Cloud whined loudly as he tried to get around Squall to turn his game back on. Unfortunately for him, Squall was a whole lot stronger than he was.

"Are you quite done yet, Cloud? We need to talk about something important…"

Cloud suddenly frowned, staring at his slightly taller roommate, trying to imagine what they had to talk about. _Was Leon cheating? Did he get fired from work? Did he buy the new latest Harvest Moon game?_ "Dear god, you had an affair with a student and now they are pregnant and you two are keeping the baby and now you are packing to start a new life far away!"

Squall just stared in awe as Cloud rambled on and on about the most unlikely things ever to happen. He had always suspected that the blonde had something wrong with his brain, but this new accusation proved that Squall may have indeed been correct.

"What the hell are you on, Cloud? You need to stop reading those romance books; especially Twilight."

Cloud just shrugged and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, what did you want to talk about then?" He asked, his bright blue eyes scanning Squall's face for any hint or clue.

"I don't want to cook, so I thought we could just get something delivered or go get something off the dollar menu…"

"….."

Squall panicked inwardly at the blonde's sudden quietness. Cloud had only been this quiet when he was absolutely angry or overly emotional._ Oh god, I made Cloud upset. Now he'll go off on me and refuse to talk to me for a few days._

"Well I'm not that hungry, Le-le. I had a huge lunch consisting of ribs, French bread, and half of your German chocolate cake."

"Ah…" Of course Cloud had eaten so much food while Squall was at work. The blonde was a huge vacuum cleaner that could eat everything in sight and still be the same size. How could Squall forget that after the many times he had come home to find the cabinets completely void of food, after they had gone food shopping the day before.

"But something off the dollar menu does sound good right now. Let's go!"

Before Squall could even reply, Cloud had grabbed the car keys and dragged him out the door, completely forgetting about his obsession with Harvest Moon.

Xxx

"Apparently everyone and their dog decided that they absolutely had to go to Burger King the same exact moment we did…" Cloud mumbled from the passenger seat. He was upset that Squall had taken the keys from him and forbade him to drive, seeing as how he had an extremely short attention span and had caused them to crash many times before. So now Cloud was fuming and taking his anger out on anything that moved.

"The only dogs they have here are on their burgers, Cloud."

They were currently stuck in line behind a person that seemed to be ordering the whole menu. After 10 whole minutes, the people were still trying to decide on what to order. Unfortunately, Squall had a lack of patience and was about to lose it at any moment. Finally, the people finished ordering and it was their turn to order now.

'_Welcome to Burger King. May I take your order now?"_

"Are you sure you have enough food to feed us? The guy in front of us looked like he ordered the whole entire menu." Squall knew that the person was just trying to do their job, but he was still angry about their forever wait to order.

"…_."_

"Anyways, I want some onion rings, 2 whoppers, and a medium coke."

"You know, I want a sundae more than a whopper…"

Squall just stopped and stared at Cloud. Had he heard correctly? Cloud always, always had a whopper whenever they went to Burger King. Was something wrong with him?

"B-but, you always have a whopper. Are you sick? Did something happen?"

Cloud just shrugged and shook his head in reply. Was it such a big deal that he wanted to change up his food choices once in a while? "Eh, I am still a little full from the lunch I had."

"_Sir, you are holding up the line…"_

Squall growled and rolled his eyes, trying not to snap at the speaker box again. "Fine, fine. I want onion rings, a whopper, a sundae, and a medium coke. Now repeat the order, and it should be as correct as hell or I will hurt someone."

"_Um, you ordered onion rings, a whopper, a sundae, and a large coke. At-"_

"I sure as hell know I ordered a medium, and not a large coke."

"_I was going to say that we are having a special, so you get a free large drink."_

A sudden silence came between Squall and the machine as he processed what the person had said. He knew that he should have kept his temper down. Again. _Ah, that must have been the deal that Cloud was telling me about the other day… Oops._

"_So that will be $5.59 at the first window."_

Squall nodded, even though he knew the person couldn't see them (Or could they?), and slowly pulled up to the window. Once there, a strange looking teen with bright red hair and bright green eyes was there waiting for them.

"Hey, Mr. Leonhart! I totally thought it was your voice I heard! Didn't know you were the fast food type of guy though."

Squall cringed when he recognized that the person on the speaker was a student in his class by the name of Axel. The kid had some serious issues and had caused him some problems at school a lot, so he was definitely one of the last people that Squall wanted to encounter at the moment.

"So, that will be $5.59, teach'."

Digging through his pockets, Squall growled lowly as he realized that his wallet was nowhere to be found. Where the hell was that stupid thing when he really needed it?

"Hey, how much money do you have on you, Cloud? I think I left my wallet at home…"

Cloud just sighed and pulled his credit card out of his pocket, handing it over to the brunette. "You definitely owe me for this later, mister," he mumbled.

Squall just rolled his eyes and handed the card to Axel, who in turned laughed nervously and ran a hand through his incredibly spikey hair.

"Erm, the card machine is broken… Hell, it has been broken since the age of the dinos. We only accept cash, cash, and more cash."

Could things get any worse for Squall? All he wanted was some food, but the world seemed to be against him as usual. Frowning, he quickly rummaged through the car to find some change. After searching for change with the help of Cloud, the two managed to find a few dollars in change.

"Um, you are still a dollar short, man."

Suddenly, Cloud had a sudden outburst that completely shocked Axel and Squall. "You know what, screw the sundae! I'm lactose intolerant anyways!"

"Well, I think you have enough money to cover everything now, since you are no longer having a sundae… See you tomorrow, teach'!"

Glad to get away from his student, Squall inched forward to the pick-up window where he saw yet another student of his that he would rather not see.

"Mr. Leonhart! I didn't know that you ate here! I thought that you and Zexy would have been the only people on Earth not to eat here, but now only Zexy doesn't eat here…"

_Oh for the love of God, what did I do to deserve this kind of torture?_ Squall inwardly groaned as he listened to the blonde idiot before him, Demyx and surprisingly not Cloud, babble on about the most unimportant things ever.

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Leonhart? I would have thought that you would be at home grading papers or casting voodoo spells on all of us, since you seem like the type of guy to do that in his free time."

Squall knew that he should have taken offense to what Demyx had said, but he just shrugged it off and figured that his brain must have been non-existent, if not incredibly small. And why was it such a big deal that he ate out too? Practically everyone on Earth went out to eat every once- in-a -while! "I was hungry… Can I have my food now?"

"Of course! Gah, sorry for making you wait so long! Have a great night!"

Squall was extremely glad to get his food and get away from the establishment from hell. Seriously, they had spent almost an hour just trying to get a burger and some onion rings.

Unfortunately, on the way home, Squall had gotten stuck at every red light and Cloud had gotten bored and eaten all of the onion rings, claiming that it was payback for not getting the sundae. After getting fed up at the red lights, Squall decided right at that moment that he was going to eat the burger that he so much deserved.

Slowly, he grabbed the burger out of the bag and unwrapped it carefully. God how much he wanted to just sink his teeth into the delicious burger. He inched the burger to his mouth and took a bite, savoring the exquisite taste in his mouth.

But, something was wrong. Horribly wrong. He growled and glared down at the burger in his hands. Suddenly, he knew what the problem was. They had given him a completely different burger!

"You know what; I am just going to cook something next time."

"That is probably the only smart thing I have heard you say all day, Le-Le."

And it was thus decided that they would avoid going out for fast food if they didn't have to. If they really didn't feel like cooking, they decided that they would either call take-out, or have someone come over to cook for them.


End file.
